Locked In With Slenderman
by Flutter Nutter
Summary: Read to find out. A ReaderxSlenderman Lemon Fic. One-shot. WARNINGS: THIS IS A LEMON/ SMUT. CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. No flames please :)


**AN: OMA OMA OMA! I'm sooo sorry. Another friend of mine requested a SlenderxReader fic but I'm sorry I took so goddamn long, she requested months ago! Ok, because I took so long writing one measly page I thought I'd experiment a bit with this... sorry if it's a little messy and such, I thought I'd add something special. X3  
><strong>**OK so, WARNINGS: PORNO. LANGUAGE.**

**Copyrights: I do not own slenderman, the creepypasta's mentioned or the picture used. T_T**

* * *

><p>Slenderman was sitting at his desk, in his bedroom. He was in his human form, a tall but lean and muscular young man with snowy white hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes. He was wearing his signature black suit and red tie. Slender was leaning back in his leather seat, a book in his hand- a very smutty book, may I add- and was reading it contently when the door flung open and a girl burst into the room, wearing nothing but a towel, her (HC) hair soaking wet. She slammed the door shut and ran behind Slender's chair, "Help, Jeff is trying to rape me!" She shrieked. Slender laughed softly and a furious looking teen with a glasgow smile and lidless eyes barged into the door, causing it to swing open violently.

"Where is that bitch, she stole my phone," he growled, then his eyes fell on the partially naked girl peering over Slender's shoulder. "(Y/N), Give me my phone!" He lunged towards her, (Y/N) laughed and ran.

"Ok, but give me back my clothes," she giggled, waving his phone in the air, "and unlock my bedroom door." Jeff charged towards her, (Y/N) squealed and ran to the opposite side of the room, only to be cornered. Making a desperate attempt to escape one last time, (Y/N) ducked under Jeff's legs, trying to get to the door, she did not expect what came next. Jeff's paper white fingers grasped the corner of her towel, trying to stop the girl, (Y/N) tripped and rolled, unwinding the towel as she did so. Leaving the Killer looking somewhat stunned with a towel in his hand, a naked girl attempting to cover herself with a pile of books and a inhuman being smirking at them with his chin on his hands. Slender sighed softly, although he could not mask the dangerous glint in his eyes, and threw Jeff out the door with one of his tentacles. Jeff stood up and was about to snap something at Slender when his gaze shifted to the abandoned book Slender was reading before, he smirked and gave a mock bow before hurrying to the kitchen, he heard the door shut and lock behind him. Slender rounded on the naked girl, who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the carpeted floor. She was smirking and had and eyebrow raised, Slender was surprised for a moment and stared into her deep/bright (E/C) eyes. Then he smirked as well, Slender walked up to her, his eyes scanning everything and he licked his lips. Leading down with a devilishly, sexy grin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her to her feet, he stood behind her and licked her cheek. Slender picked (Y/N) up bridal style and lay her on the soft bed. He lay on top of her, (Y/N) stared at him, hands on his chest. Suddenly she grasped his head and brought it down to kiss him roughly, running her fingers through his hair. Slender had one hand groping her breast, the other he used to prop himself up. (Y/N) parted her lips, encouraging him in, Slender's tongue slid in, tasting and coaxing. "Less clothes," (Y/N) whispered. Slender quickly and efficiently stripped himself down of all clothes and lay next to her. (Y/N) flexed her fingers a bit when she felt his erection rest against her hip, she bit her lip, drawing blood. Slender immediately moved up and lapped up the blood, (Y/N) felt his member rub against her side and she tugged on it, causing Slender to jerk back and moan when she continued rubbing. His hand shot down to her entrance and rested on it, (Y/N) arched upwards, silently begging.

"Well, aren't you eager," Slender murmured, he rubbed her thigh with two fingers but before he could insert them inside, there was a loud knock at the door. Slender looked up in irritation and got off the bed. He flicked the covers over (Y/N) and, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked, opened the door, ready to snap at whoever had interrupted him. To his surprise and chagrin, there was no-one at the door. He looked at the floor and saw a bottle of chocolate syrup accompanied by a note, he picked both items up and rad the note.

_Have fun in there -Jeff, Ben and EJ_

Grinning, Slender shut the door but he didn't bother locking. He climbed back over (Y/N). "Who was it?" (Y/N) mumbled. Slender smirked and tossed her the bottle, she grinned and pulled him on top of herself with surprising strength, (Y/N) flipped open the cap and pushed the bottle into his hand. Slender drizzled the syrup onto her breasts and wrapped his lips around a nipple, he lapped the chocolate, lapping the chocolate and moving his tongue down her navel, drizzling the syrup all the while. Goosebumps ran up (Y/N) bare skin, Slender's eyes lit up suddenly and a cheeky grin split his lips. With a quick jerk of his hand, Slender covered (Y/N)'s eyes and drizzled the syrup below. Then, making sure (Y/N) couldn't see, he lay her down and placed his hardened member above her mouth. "Open," he commanded. (Y/N) opened her mouth and Slender slipped inside.

"Mmrrf!" (Y/N) called-or at least, attempted to call- in surprise.

"Suck."

(Y/N) swirled her tongue tentatively around the head, she moved up, making sure every inch was in her mouth. Sucking and licking, gradually speeding up until all the chocolate was gone. Slender was moaning above her, he threw back his head and let out a melodious laugh. (Y/N)'s hand fisted on the bedsheets as he suddenly came into her mouth, she continued sucking until he ran dry...

**You can decide the rest...**

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking, after this I could maybe write a proper fanfiction story or something that isn't a lemon, you get me? So read and review... Seriously, I don't write to be ignored -_-" Ok sayonara! <strong>


End file.
